Well-known low ignition propensity cigarettes of this type include a self-distinguishing cigarette disclosed, for example, in Patent Document 1. This cigarette has filling material and single wrapping paper that wraps the filling material in a rod-like shape. The wrapping paper includes high and low air permeable regions that are alternately arranged in an axial direction of the cigarette. The high and low air permeable regions each form a shape of a band extending in a circumferential direction of the cigarette.
When the self-extinguishing cigarette is in a smoldering state at its distal end as the smoker does not puff the cigarette after lighting it, the fire cone is automatically extinguished by the low air permeable region at the point of reaching the low air permeable region. Patent Document 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 1-225473